The Adventures of Zack Taylor
by Rivulet027
Summary: A series of connected fics and ficlets exploring Zack’s many romantic interludes with fellow rangers. Zack/multiple both of slash and het. It starts with Zack/Jason, current chapter Zack/Adam.
1. Jason

A/N: Moonlite-n-roses introduced me to the Stuart Alan Jones version of Zack and the idea for this fic was born. Each chapter will be a story in and of itself, but may make reference to previous chapters. This is done in fun. Also don't worry about poor Jason, he will get another chapter where he redeems himself. The chapter title will tell you who Zack is paired with for that chapter, for some chapters he will be paired with more than one person. For instance in the chapter where he kisses Tommy, he also kisses Kim. There will occasionally be a threesome. Consider yourself warned for that and the fact that this fic will have both slash and het. This starts of with just a few kisses so for now it's rated T, when I move past kissing I'll up the rating. Thank you!

Jason:

It was Kim's laughter that made Zack and Jason pause. They both looked at her confused as Billy joined her laughter by covering his mouth and Trini pressed her lips together. Zack looked up at the mistletoe hanging above his and Jason's head. Zack smirked and turned to take in his friend who was stilling staring upwards with a look of disbelief.

Zack's first kiss with a girl was Terri Keller in the fourth grade. She was crying, about what he can no longer remember. He does know he kissed her to distract her, it had worked too. Not that it matter when she moved away almost a year later. Still he was hooked, kissing was fun.

Of course he'd never kissed another guy before, well not on the lips anyway.

Zack blinked up at the unseasonal mistletoe that someone must have hung as a prank. He turned to take in Jason's confused face. Jason as his first male kiss? Now, he could get into that. He grinned.

Jason's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Come on bro, you can't expect me…"

Zack cut him off with a playful pout, "But think about it, you could be the first guy I kiss."

Jason's look of horror almost made him want to laugh.

"Hey, it's tradition?" he offered.

At that Jason crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "It's not Christmas, it's not even Christmas in July."

"But it's mistletoe," Zack reasoned as he took a step towards his friend.

"So," Jason challenged.

"He does have a point," Billy reasoned.

Jason shot Billy a look that clearly said 'traitor'.

"Oh, I'm going to have to agree with Billy on this one," Kim smirked.

Jason's eyes shot over to Trini, pleading for her to step in. Trini glanced at Zack. Zack grinned and winked at her.

"Sorry Jason," she concluded, "it is tradition after all."

"Just give in to the inevitability," Zack tempted as he threw an arm around Jason's shoulders, "that I'll be the best kiss you ever have."

"I don't like guys," Jason grumbled.

"That has nothing to do with it," Zack laughed.

"Nope, nothing at all," Kim echoed.

"Blame the mistletoe," Trini advised.

"A wise choice," Billy put in.

Jason groaned and buried his head in his hands, "You guys are not helping."

"Oh?" Zack put in, "I think they're helping in all the right ways."

He wiggled his eyebrows when Jason glanced over.

"Fine," Jason gave in.

"Well don't sound so enthused," Zack mocked.

"You don't want to?" Jason asked sounding hopeful.

Zack laughed as he wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, "Now what gave you that idea?"

Jason rolled his eyes upwards to glare at the mistletoe. When he looked back down Zack's lips met his. Jason froze for a moment, and then he kissed Zack back awkwardly. It was barely more than a quick pressed of lips before Jason's hands came up between them and carefully pushed Zack back. Jason took a step away from the mistletoe.

Zack frowned, well that had been rather anticlimactic.

"What?" Jason asked.

Zack shook his head. How was he supposed tell his best friend that he was an awful kisser? It had almost been too brief to come to that conclusion, but it had been long enough that Zack couldn't help but think that Jason could do with some pointers. Taking in the frown on Jason's face Zack decided he wasn't going to say anything, instead he'd let Jason learn for himself one day.

"Nothing," Zack shrugged before falling back into his trademark grin.

Jason shook his head and grumbled. Kim laughed again as Trini eyed the mistletoe and then a distracted Billy. Zack looked back up at the misplaced plant and silently thanked it for his first male kiss. Hopefully they'd only get better from here on in.


	2. Billy

A/N: As a warning I present Billy as straight in this fic. Still Zack/Billy slash though.

Billy:

Zack leaned into Billy with his most charming smile. Billy crossed his arms, giving him an unimpressed look. Zack smirked and tried to tempt him, "Think of it as an experiment."

"Kissing you would be an experiment?" Billy asked unconvinced.

"Yeah. Jason sucked, how am I supposed to know if I like kissing guys if I end there?" Zack explained.

"Why would you want me to help?" Billy asked blinking.

Zack threw an arm around him, "You're one of my best friends."

"I don't like guys," Billy protested.

"That has nothing to do with it," Zack reassured, "I'm asking you to help me decide if _I_ like guys."

"Because Jason can't kiss?" Bill asked skeptically.

"Jason was awful."

"Why would you think I'd be any better?" Billy frowned.

"How do I know you won't be?" Zack asked leaning in.

Billy scooted away from him. Zack smirked.

"If this is an experiment then what's your dependent variable?" Billy questioned pushing his glasses back up his face.

Zack frowned, thought about it and said slowly, "Me, because I don't change."

Billy nodded, "And what's your independent variable?"

"You and Jason because you're the element of the experiment that I change," Zack smiled.

Billy regarded him, head tilted, for a moment in serious contemplation before he nodded, "Okay."

"Really?" Zack asked, grin widening.

Billy shrugged, "Affirmative."

Zack scooted in closer, "You know, I think I liked it better when you were off balance. You stopped using big words, I actually understood you."

"If you wish to engage in your experiment, then I suggest you do so without preamble as…"

Zack pulled Billy in, kissing him into silence. Their hands shifted restlessly, until Billy's settled around Zack's neck. Zack cupped Billy's face in his hands, moving them slowly from opened mouth kisses to several slow closed mouth kisses. Zack pulled away, eyes darting over his friends face, "Thank you."

Billy opened his eyes and tilted his head blinking.

Zack poked him, "You're supposed to say 'you're welcome.'"

"You're welcome," Billy repeated, before telling him, "I am now quite certain that I shall never be interested in guys."

Zack frowned, "Was I that bad?"

"Absolutely not," Billy reassured quickly, "You were exceptionally good, actually. It's just…this is very difficult to explain…"

"Didn't feel right?" Zack supplied.

Billy nodded, "Exactly."

Zack smirked, "Well, I definitely like kissing guys!"


	3. Trini

A/N: Written for y2dingo as she donated to help_haiti in exchange for my writing 1500 words.

Trini:

Zack knew that look and knew enough to fear it. He was a dead man. In an attempt to stall Zack gave his best smile and tired to suavely say, "Hey Trini."

Why did his voice sound squeaky? Oh, right…dead man walking. Her eyes narrowed even more. He could feel himself begin to melt under her gaze. Was there a possible escape? What had he done to upset her? Was this monster induced? Was he doomed?

"Hey Trini, whatever it um is I'm sure that we can…"

Her glare intensified and Zack knew enough to stutter off into silence.

"You kissed Billy," she accused.

Oh! Oh? Wow, how had he not realized before? It'd been right in front of him hidden among all the translating she did. How did he make this right? Zack gave her his best innocent look.

Trini raised one elegant eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

He really was going to be dead if he didn't figure this one out.

"It was for an experiment?" Zack tried helplessly.

Trini blinked and tilted her head.

He had her, maybe.

"Jason sucked so Billy was giving me something to compare that experience to," Zack told her.

"That's what you told Billy."

Nope she wasn't convinced.

"If it wasn't an experiment do you think he'd have helped me out? He was part of my independent variable. Please say the big word helped cause I'm sure there will be monsters later and you'll actually need me then," Zack rambled, "If it helps, all it did for Billy was confirm that he liked girls."

That last statement, with that Zack could see the tension in Trini's shoulder's ease.

"You like him!" Zack accused.

"What?" Trini countered.

"Oh sure, play coy. You like Billy, so go get him."

Trini started shaking her head.

"Come on, who else is going to understand him? Cause without you, I don't. Is that a hint of a smile? That's so a smile. You're not gonna kill me anymore!"

"Not today," Trini conceded.

Zack grinned and threw an arm around her, "Awesome!"

Trini tilted her head towards him as she asked, "And what did your experiment prove to you?"

"That you are going to love it when you kiss Billy," Zack reassured, "he's much better than Jason."

Trini pressed her lips together and her brow wrinkled in thought, "That's not what I meant."

"Kissing guys is great?" Zack tried.

"What was the experiment in detail? Who else beside Billy and Jason did you compare to?"

"Just Billy and Jason."

"So you are only interested in guys or are you interested in girls as well, because I thought you liked…."

"Hey! Hey, I'm not ruling out girls. I like the ladies too."

"Yet there were no girls in your experiment," Trini pointed out.

Zack smirked, "There could be…"

Trini paused and ducked out under his arm. She matched his smirk, "I see what this is about. Only you Zack."

"Only me what…"

Zack's words were cut off as Trini's lips met his and his mind shuttered to a rapid halt. They'd gone from her killing him to her kissing and he was more grateful than he'd ever thought he'd be. He slide a hand into her hair and another around her waist, pulling her just that little bit closer. She laughed against his mouth, put her hand on his chest and pushed away.

"Forget what I said earlier, Billy is going to be lucky to kiss you," Zack smiled.

Trini smiled back as she blushed and shook her head, "You're incorrigible."

Zack frowned, "Hey I'm not suppose to need a translator for you."

Trini gave his hand a squeeze and encouraged, "Look it up."

"Can't you help? Where are you going?"

"To warn Kim," Trini said as she continued to walk away.

Zack caught up quickly, "Warn her about what?"

"You and your 'experiment'."

"She's into Tommy," Zack protested.

"Yeah," Trini agreed, "Gonna have to warn him too."

Zack paused and watched her walk away dumbfounded. What did she mean? Was this a subtle way of having Kim kill him instead of her?


	4. Tommy and Kim

A/N: Written for y2dingo as she donated to help_haiti in exchange for my writing 1500 words.

Tommy and Kim:

It had been a week since Zack had kissed Trini. Billy hadn't killed him, so Zack figured he was going to live. That was until Kim invited him over. Perhaps he was dead?

Zack frowned at Kim's door. It would be wimpy of him not to go in, but what if Trini was in there and she and Kim were going to gang up on him? He could battle monsters easily, but face two girls bent on destroying him…now that would be too much.

Taking a deep breath and telling himself the girls would be more upset if he didn't show for whatever their scheme was Zack knocked.

Moment later Kim greeted him with an over perky smile.

He was going to have to face his doom.

"Hey Kim," he greeted.

"Thanks for coming over so quickly," Kim smiled.

"Yeah, sure no problem," Zack stalled.

That of course didn't work and they were soon headed into the living room. Zack was fully prepared to grovel to Trini. He even had his mouth opened, the words forming when he spotted…Tommy?

"Hey, man," Zack greeted confused.

His confused grew when Kim turned the TV off.

"Aw, I was trying to watch that," Tommy complained, "Hi Zack."

"Hey," Zack repeated as he turned expectantly towards Kim.

Kim's hands were on her hips and she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Man, what did you do?" Tommy asked as he stood and gave Kim a concerned look, obviously trying to gauge if he should try and calm his girlfriend.

Zack was about to protest when Kim told him, "So, Trini warned me what you were like up to."

"Up to?" Zack questioned.

Tommy's eyes shifted to Zack and then back to Kim again.

"Let's get this over with. You can have Tommy first," Kim nodded as she crossed her arms.

"Um…?" Tommy questioned.

"I'm more confused than you," Zack reassured him.

"Don't try being all cute and suave," Kim warned, "Just get with the kissing already."

Zack's eyes darted over to Tommy. Kiss Tommy? Oh, wow…he'd never thought of that before, but it could be…wait what was he thinking? Tommy and Kim, there was a whole Tommy and Kim reason why he shouldn't be thinking about kissing Tommy or Kim. Kim had given him permission though, hadn't she?

"What?" Tommy asked looking even more confused, "Kim what are you…"

Zack stepped in smirking and cut Tommy off with his lips. Tommy froze and stepped back.

"Is there a monster?" Tommy asked, "Are you under a spell?"

"Would you kiss me if there was?" Zack teased.

Tommy shrugged, "You're my friend and if that's how we had to break a spell then sure, but I'd so rather be kissing Kim."

Kim laughed, "Well get over it cause it doesn't count if you don't kiss him back. No spell, just Zack's bright idea that he had to kiss everyone on the team."

Tommy frowned.

"Kim," Zack smiled, "You're a genius. She's right Tommy, you have to."

"I-I do?"

"If you want to be on the team," Kim shrugged, "you have to kiss Zack."

"Oh," Tommy frowned, brow wrinkling as he thought about it.

"Man, she's just pla…."

Zack's words were cut off by Tommy's lips. Zack whimpered as one of Tommy's hand slide to the back of his neck and the other around his waist. Zack decided Tommy's lips were slightly chapped even as he decided he didn't know when Tommy had slipped his tongue in. Zack's own hands moved, gripping his friend, trying to keep up even as his brain seemed to stutter to a stop. As Tommy started to pull away Zack pulled him in again, reinitiated the kiss, pushed it to last just a few more moments, before he himself pulled away from Tommy. Zack blinked at Tommy. Tommy's eyes opened. He nodded at Zack and asked, "Okay. I'm still on the team, right?"

Wait. Had Tommy really just asked that?

"Yeah," Zack finally managed.

Tommy smiled then asked Kim, "Is it okay if I go back to watching…Kim?"

"Hmm?" Kim asked with a goofy smile.

Tommy indicated the TV, "I was watching that."

"Yea..o-okay…sure," Kim stuttered out slowly.

Tommy flopped back down onto the couch and started looking for the remote.

"He has to kiss me too," Kim protested.

Tommy's head snapped around to look at Zack and then at Kim. Great, Tommy had just kissed him into not thinking and now there would be carnage, Zack's brain informed him dimly.

"Just this once?" Tommy asked.

"Only once," Zack reassured.

Was this really happening? He need to pinch himself, really needed to pinch himself.

Zack didn't get the opportunity because Kim had crossed the room, grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. Zack almost stumbled, but caught his balanced. He cupped Kim's face and kissed her back, aware…hyperaware even that Tommy was watching. Her lips were sweet and he wanted to taste more, but he realized that Trini had gotten him good.

Kim pulled away, patted him on the shoulder briefly then turned back to the couch, reached between the cushions before she handed Tommy the remote. Tommy's face lit up and he pulled her into a swift kiss before he turned on the TV.

Zack blinked. Maybe he should get out of here? This might be a wacky Zedd plan…or something. No, it was Trini and Kim making him thinking about just going around kissing people. Only, kissing every teammate was a good idea, a great idea even.

Kim perched on Tommy's lap as she asked, "Want to watch TV?"

Zack blinked at them, no he needed to get out of here and pinch himself or wake up.

"Nah, still have some homework," he somehow managed, "Thanks."

Kim nodded, "Better than you seducing on your own time without our permission."

Zack just smiled and nodded.

"Bye," Tommy smiled at him before looking back at the screen. Kim gave him a little wave.

As soon as he had the front door closed Zack pinched himself. Nope, hadn't been a dream. He was going to have to go find Trini and thank her.


	5. Adam

A/N: Written for y2dingo as she donated to help_haiti in exchange for my writing 1500 words.

Adam:

Zack rested one hand against the wall just above Adam's head. He grinned down at his replacement as he held up his communicator in his other hand. To continue with the tradition he'd already started of kissing his teammates he'd have to be smooth, careful. He knew Adam, but wasn't as close to him as he'd become to Kim, Tommy and Billy. Getting a kiss from Adam would require delicate, suave…

"You know, you're always shorter than I expect you to be," Zack commented.

Adam's gaze finally moved from the communicator to meet his eyes. Zack wet his lips. Why had he not realized before how gorgeous those eyes were?

"I'm not that short," Adam protested.

Zack smirked, "You really are."

Adam shook his head, "I've probably got a few more growth spurts, somewhere."

"Somewhen?" Zack teased.

Adam wet his lips, glancing back at Zack's hand poised above his head. He seemed to suddenly realize the way Zack was leaning into him. A blush began to creep up his cheeks.

"It's really cool that I get your morpher," Adam said slowly, "Thank you."

Zack smiled, eyes slowly taking Adam in fully, for what almost felt like the first time, "You're welcome. I know you'll do me proud."

Adam smiled and his gaze went back to the communicator, "I almost can't believe this is happening. Nearly being turned evil and then getting to become a Power Ranger."

"It's is a bit much," Zack agreed before he reassured, "was for us to at first, but you get used to it."

"Are you really giving me your communicator too?"

Zack nodded, "We've already gotten Billy to agree to make us replacements, but you'll need this so it's yours."

"Thank you," Adam said as he reached to take it.

Zack pulled it away and smirked, "Was going to at least try to get a kiss out of you for it."

Adam blinked, then blushed and then laughed.

Zack frowned, okay none of this had turned out as suavely as he would've liked, but he really didn't think Adam should be laughing at him. Off his look, Adam pressed his lips together and asked quietly, "How would I get Rocky on this thing?"

Zack showed him and soon enough Rocky was answering.

"'Sha was right," Adam told him, "Bit freaky. Apparently you have to kiss them to get their communicator."

Zack started to shake his head no when Rocky asked, "Really? You okay with that?"

Adam shrugged slightly even though Rocky couldn't see it, "It's just a kiss."

"Cool!" Rocky replied. Then they heard Jason's brief squawk of protest being cut off.

Zack laughed, "I'm really beginning to think he protests too much."

Adam's answering smile was slightly mischievous, "How do I get Aisha?"

The conversation with Aisha was even shorter.

"First kiss with a girl and it get to be her?" Aisha's smile was apparent even through the communicator, "I'm so lucky."

A girl after his own heart, Zack couldn't help but approve. Now, for his kiss. Adam was blushing again, all the shyness seemed to come back suddenly when he wasn't being mischievous with his friends. Obviously they brought out the best in him.

Zack removed his hand from the wall, trailed it down Adam's chin, pushing him to look up. The kiss started softly, gently as Adam's hands found their way around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss turned heated, Adam's lips moving in tandem with his. They broke apart slowly.

"I'm beginning to think all rangers are exceptional kissers," Zack commented as he slipped his communicator onto Adam's wrist. He pressed a kiss to Adam's temple before he whispered, "Just don't tell Billy I know a four syllable word."

"What four syllable word?" Adam agreed as he stole a swift kiss.


End file.
